Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum!
Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum! (ふたりはプリキュア, マキシマム! Futari wa Purikyua Makishimamu!) is the first Pretty Cure Generation season created by CureKanade. The season literally translates to "We are Pretty Cure Maximum!" and is the generation series about the children of Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro and Hikari Kujou who starred in the season that started it all Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart! Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum! Episodes Plot The series starts of with the new main characters, Misumi Yuka and Yukishiro Rensa, who are best friends but fight alot. When they are approched by two stuffed toys, named Beat and Heart, their life changes and they become Pretty Cure! They are soon joined by the other main character, Kujou Kira, who becomes Shiny Jewel. Together the trio start a magical adventure to collect the Rainbow Jewels to resurrect the Garden of Gems again. Characters Pretty Cure Misumi Yuka (美墨 幽香 Misumi Yuka)/'Cure Gold '(キュア ゴールド Kyua Gōrudo) Yuka is the athletic heroine of the series. She is a member of the school's Netball team and is popular with the girls and boys, which makes her mother jealous of her. Like her mother, Nagisa, she is bad at school, but has some of her father's smart. She has a strong sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. She loves Hikari and Kira's Takoyaki stall and saves alot of money to buy some. Yukishiro Rensa '(雪城 連鎖 ''Yukishiro Rensa)/'Cure Silver '(キュア シルバー Kyua Shirubā) Rensa is Yuka's best friend, and is the smartest girl in her class, and loves Science and English. She is a member of the Science club, and is also popular with the boys, but she doesn't really care about them. However, the friends that are very close to her, she will do anything to protect them. She has alot of hope and can see good in everyone. She saves up for Takoyaki at Kira and Hikari's stall. 'Kujou Kira '(九条 キラ Kujou Kira)/'Shiny Jewel '(シャイニ ジュエル Shaini Jueru) The shy girl in Yuka and Rensa's class. Like her mother, Hikari, she is not technically a cure, but she has magical powers that help the girls fight, but she has her own attack and is stronger then her mother. She and her mother take over Akane's Takoyaki stall, and she is in the Netball and Cooking Club at school. Mascots '''Beat (ビート Biito) Heart's love life, and is in Yuka's care. He can be quite annoying and argues with Yuka's mother all the time. He is kind and responsible around the girls, Heart and Gem. He ends his senternces with "-ito". Heart '(ハート ''Haato) Beat's love life, and is in Rensa's care. She is sweet and reserved and gets along with Rensa and her mother really well. When ever she is around Beat, she goes all love-dovey with him. She ends her sentences with "-ato". '''Gem (ジェム Jemu) The protector of the jewels but he dozed of off and left the door open for them to be captured. She blames herself for it and cries everytime the jewels a mentioned. She appeared in episode 4, but didn't transform with Kira till episode 6. She ends her sentences with "-emu". Antagonists Zakenna '(ザケンナー ''Zakennaa) The physical form of the Dusk Zone's power. They infect items or people's shadows to turn them evil. When defeated, they turn into little black stars shouting apologies while running away. 'King Jasper '(キングジャスパー Kingu Jasupaa) He is the new king of Dusk Zone. He orders his servants to attack Pretty cure while he sits back and does nothing. In episode 27, 35, 40, 47, 48,49 he battled with the cures. 'Pentagon '(ペンタゴン Pentagon) Pentagon is the weakest out of the trio. He is the first minion of King Jasper to appear and attack. He died in episode 16. He has gold hair, yellow outfit and white skin. 'Quartz '(クォーツ Ku~ootsu) The second strongest out of the trio. She cares dearly about Serpentine and didn't care when pentagon died. She lived till episode 47, and came back in the epilogue with Pentagon and Serpentine has the siblings and her as Serpentine's girlfriend. 'Serpentine '(サーペンタイン Saapentain) The strongest out of the trio. He first appeared in episode 5 teasing pentagon about being defeated 4 times already. he actually appears to battle for the first time in episode 25. He died with Quartz in episode 47, and came back in the epilogue as sibling to Pentagon and boyfriend to Quartz. Allies 'Princess Hoseki '(プリンセス 宝石 Purinsesu Hoseki) The princess of the Garden of Gems. She is a kind, energectic, and subborn fourteen year old princess and is great friends with Kira. She has long pink hair tied up in a high ponytail and blue eyes. 'Circle '(サークル Saakuru) Princess Hoseki's servant who helps the Cures look for the Rainbow Jewels and tells Gem that it wasn't her fault that they are lost on Earth. She has blonde hair held up in a bun with some hair hanging down. 'Misumi Nagisa '(美墨なぎさ Misumi Nagisa) Yuka's mother. Nagisa fights alot Beat, and says Beat reminds her alot of Mepple. When she was Yuka's age, she was a Pretty Cure called Cure Black (キュアブラック, Kyua Burakku). 'Yukishiro Honoka '(雪城ほのか, Yukishiro Honoka) Rensa's mother. She finds Heart very fun to talk to and likes going out with Nagisa and Hikari. When she was Rensa's age, she was a Pretty Cure called Cure White (キュアホワイト, Kyua Howaito). 'Kujou Hikari '(九条ひかり, Kujou Hikari) Kira's mother. She cheers Gem up and helps him with searching for the Jewels. She works with her daughter at the Tako Cafe. When she was Kira's age, she was a Cure called Shiny Luminous (シャイニルミナス, Shaini Ruminasu). Items '''Rainbow Communes (レインボーコミューン Reinboo Komyuun)- Yuka and Rensa's transformation device. They shout out "Dual Rainbow Wave!" to transform. Heartful Compact '(ハートフルコンパクト ''Haatofuru Konpakuto)- Kira's tranformation device. She shouts out "Jewel! Shining Power!" to transform. '''Rainbow Rings (レインボーリング Reinboo Ringu)- Yuka and Rensa's upgrade item for their new attack. It appears in episode 25. Heartful Ring '(ハートフル リング ''Haatofuru Ringu)- Kira's upgrade item for her new attack. It appears in episode 25. Locations Garden of Gems- (宝石の庭 Hoseki no niwa)- The world Beat, Heart and Gem come from. In episode 20, Princess Hoseki and Circle visits till episode 27 then go back to look after the Garden of Gems. '''Verone Academy- The school Yuka, Rensa and Kira go to. Tako Cafe- Fujita Akane owned it, but then she handed it down to Hkari and Kira. 'Dusk Zone- '''King Jasper's base. Trivia *This is the first generation season for Pretty Cure. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum ''is the third season to have a non-Pretty Cure, which is Shiny Jewel and the second one is Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Gogo! with Milky Rose, and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart with Shiny Luminous, who is the very first non-Pretty Cure. Gallery ''Coming Soon..... Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum! Category:Fandom Category:User:CureKanade